Sea Breeze
by Nightdagger666
Summary: ZoroxLuffy yaoi boy on boy don't like yaoi then don't read. A little "something" happens when Zoro admits his feelings for a certain straw-hat captain. My first fic and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Sea Breeze

Chapter 1

Zoro watched the sea pass by as the ocean air blew around his sea-green hair. When he turned around the first thing he saw was his straw hat captain that he secretly desired but keeping this knowledge from the rest of the crew. The last thing he needed was that damn ero-cook throwing that in his face every moment that he got. Not to mention that things would probably become even more difficult if he confessed his love for the idiot captain. So it just came down to looking from afar and keeping these feelings hidden.

Luffy felt Zoro's eyes on him but tried to ignore it. He had figured by the swordsman's strange behavior lately that something was wrong but that he didn't want to give his problems to anyone. And as his captain, Luffy respected that but if things get worse for his first-mate then something must be done to end it. Even if it didn't show on the outside Luffy cared very much for him and didn't want him to be in pain of any sort.

_**He looks so beautiful today and sexy... NO. BAD. STOP IT!!!**_Zoro cursed to himself. He can't just start daydreaming about his captain, it would only make it harder to control himself._** I need to tell him sooner or later though... **_It was now time to train below deck so that he couldn't think about or even see _him. _

Luffy watched as Zoro headed below deck. He wouldn't even look at Luffy's face as he passed. _**What could possibly be wrong with him?**_He didn't know what to do any more. _**Okay, thats it! I will make him tell me what so bad that he won't even look at me! **_Even if he never admitted it, Luffy liked it when he caught Zoro staring at him. It always sent a thrill through him. _**Time to get this over with,**_ Luffy thought gloomily.

Footsteps could be heard as Zoro was trying to clear his head. Then he saw Luffy coming down. _**Shit!!! Just when I got away from him too. This cannot end well... **_"Hey Zoro, we need to talk." _**Great...What now?**_ "Whats been wrong with you, for the last couple of weeks, you won't even look at me without my back being turned."That was _very_ unexpected. "...Fine I'll tell you since you needed to find out someday I was just hoping that it wouldn't be so soon..." Zoro grimaced slightly. "I...I love you Luffy." Zoro felt so humiliated admitting this but somehow he felt like a weight was just lifted of his chest. Then all of a sudden Zoro felt lips against his... "I love you too Zoro."

Chapter 2

Luffy didn't even think before he just acted, he didn't even think about what he said. But as those words left his lips, he just knew that they were truest thing that he had ever said in his life. Zoro seemed shocked into silence but then their lips clashed together again in a deeper and more passionate kiss. Both of their pants were starting to feel far too tight...

_**Holy fucking shit... Who the hell would have thought that this was going to happen? **_ Well obviously Zoro didn't. He didn't care if it was fate or anything of the sort. All he could currently think about was the absolutely delicious person kissing him. He could feel the bulge that grew in his and Luffy's pants. He slipped his hand underneath Luffy's shirt running his hand over his stomach and then up to rub a nipple making Luffy moan into the kiss.

Luffy was in heaven. Zoro was making him feel things that he never felt before and he was loving every second of it. "Hey Luffy, why don't we take this into one of the rooms so that no one walks in on us?" That was probably a good idea considering just them kissing would burn most of the crew members' eyes. "Sure." This was about to get even more wonderful since he knew exactly what the Bushido was thinking.

They finally reached Luffy's room, stumbled in, and fell onto the floor with Zoro on top. Zoro was taking his time undressing his soon to be lover while licking and biting his way downward to Luffy's pants. He lingered there for a few agonizing moments before unzipping them to find Luffy's member. As he licked the very tip, he could hear a rather large moan escape the boy under him. Zoro decided to torture him just a bit by just breathing on it but finally took pity on his captain and took the whole thing into his mouth sucking and licking the entire length.

Luffy's hands had found their way to Zoro's hair and tightened his grip on his head as Zoro took him into his mouth. "How far do you want to go?" Zoro had asked. "All the way...Make me yours," was Luffy's response. Sending a shiver throughout Zoro's body. "You got anything to use?" "Only the massage oil that Sanji had insisted that we keep in each of the bedrooms." He thought about that for a moment. "That should work just fine." He then went to Luffy's only desk and searched for that small bottle that had puzzled everyone when Sanji had demanded it in every single fucking bedroom. Well Zoro wasn't complaining about it now.

Luffy got up and walked up to Zoro with eyes glazed over by lust and started to remove all of those damn clothes that kept Luffy from seeing his full body and couldn't stand them anymore. Then he was pushed onto the bed. Being distracted by Zoro's tongue plunging into his mouth. Zoro started to rub around Luffy's ass slipping a finger inside. Luffy just clutched on to him as Zoro moved the finger in and out as the pain slowly dulled and started to feel incredible. When Zoro felt that Luffy was ready, he slipped in a second finger into the tight heat moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch him out for something much larger. Finally Zoro could no longer take that body being separate from his any longer.

Zoro coated his erection in the lube and kissed the body beneath him as he started to press into that wonderfully tight heat earning a few whimpers from Luffy from the pain of being stretched too far. Zoro waited until Luffy could get used to the feeling, after he felt his now lover relax he started to move. _**Damn he feels so tight and so good and now he is MINE. **_As he moved faster, he started hitting Luffy's _sweet spot_ making Luffy moan even louder than he already was and his vision going white from pleasure. Zoro could feel that they were close to release so he sped up the pace going faster, harder, and deeper into his lover. Luffy cried out as he came all over their stomachs and the sight of it and the tightening of his ass muscles finally made Zoro come as well crying out his lover's name.

He collapsed to the side of Luffy, still inside of him trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing," Luffy managed to get out. "Yeah, it was...I love you so fucking much Luffy." "I love you too Zoro."

Chapter 3

Morning

Luffy and Zoro woke up after a _very _busy night, they had sex several times after the first time. When they got dressed they went to the kitchen for breakfast finding a very agitated crew. Nami suddenly got up and started yelling at the new couple,"I don't care who the fuck you think you are but for now on keep your activities quiet for now on so that the rest of us can get some sleep at night without having to hear you guys take it up the ass!!!" Luffy was blushing after finding out that he happened to be that loud and Zoro was just standing there twitching trying to think of a way out of this one...Then the rest of the crew gave their complaints although no one was able to outdo Nami's little bit of wisdom. The two decided that it would probably be safer to just keep things down even if they didn't get much sleep since they could clearly hear Nami and Sanji in the next room. The ironic thing is that nobody dared complain about that. The poor, poor guys.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Notes

Disclaimer:

I.Do.Not.Own One Piece, Characters, ect. If I did then 4kids would not have been able to clean it up nearly enough for a children's show.

This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. I will accept flames if it is not about the pairing.

I know it sucks but please tell me how to do better.

will give you cyber cookies for reviews. And if I get enough inspiration then I'm thinking about a fic where Luffy gets to top. XD

Thank you for reading.


End file.
